Angels Sin Too
by Madam Oakheart
Summary: She loved him with every bone in her body, Gabriel was her life. Well except for their son, best friend, and father figure. But that didn't matter now because now she had to get her boy back. Gabriel/OC Main Characters: Gabriel, Balthazar, Crowley, and Lucifer Includes: Dean, Sam, and Bobby
1. Introduction I

Introduction: 7 years ago

"Mama, where's Dad?" Leon asked pulling my sleeve with the impatience you'd expect of a six year old on Christmas. I looked toward the door and then at my son. Kneeling down to his level I ruffled Leon's hair.

"Remember Daddy had to leave on important business a few hours ago. Big and important. Dad's a very busy man." Leon looked up at me sadness shining in his hazel eyes.

"But Ma. It's Christmas..." His shoulders drooped and he waddled back into the living room sitting by the tree holding the present we'd picked out for his Dad.

Sighing I stared at the door almost begging him to just come home. The Trickster apparently couldn't be bothered to stop his job for his son's sixth Christmas. Rubbing my hand over my pony-tailed dirty blonde hair I approached Leon. "Hey sweetheart, how about you can open up one present early because Daddy's a little late."

His face brightened a little, but the disappointment was still there. "Any of them?" He asked, looking around at the boxes. Most of them were for him just a few for other people.

"All of them but that one." I explained pointing to a silver wrapped narrow box in the back.

"Ok." He looked around and then started examining them picking up presents, shaking and weighing them for the best prize. He was smart and knew that bigger doesn't always mean better. Choosing a medium heavy present after much consideration he looked at me, asking permission again just to be safe. I nodded and he carefully tore through the wrapping.

Leo's eyes widened in joy when he spied the new remote control car inside. It was green, gold, and black. Loki colours Gabe would have said. Thinking about Gabe made me angry and frustrated but I pushed it back, I wanted my son to have a good holiday even if his Father was being an ass. "Mama it's so pretty." He touched the box most likely considering whether to open it up or not.

"I think I'll wait for Dad. He'll want to play with it too!" He set it aside and walked over to the counter and went back to colouring his pictures. Once Leon was out of sight I put my head in my hands, trying not to cry. Gabe hadn't been around lately always running off to give his just deserts to people and now he was missing important moments in our lives.

Being a Trickster really can't be that challenging. Against my better judgment, I forgot about Leon in the kitchen and began to cry in our living room right next to the tree. A tree that was supposed to be for the celebration of his family. Sobbing I did not hear Leon approaching until he wrapped his arms around me. "Mom, Dad's going to be here. And even if he doesn't come home for me he'll come for you." Leon stated looking at me with sad eyes.

I looked at him in shock before enveloping our son in a huge hug. "Your Father loves you! Don't think for one second that isn't true."

"But wouldn't Dad stay around then?"

"He just loves his work, angel. You see when Dad goes out he feels like he used to back when he had his other family. Back before us Dad was a very powerful man, but he gave it up because he was sad a lot and he went and found us."

"Mom, do you think he misses us?"

"Of course he does. He'll be home soon you'll see. Dad will appear and scoop you up and we'll open up lots of presents."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Leon." I kissed the top of his head and wiped my face. "You want to open up another one?"

"Okay, but no more after that otherwise. Dad will feel left out."

"Alright. How about this one?" I pointed to the biggest one. Leon jumped up and began to pull off the wrapping and as he pulled with determination and childish excitement a bike appeared.

"Mom!? This is so awesome!" He ran around looking at the box from all angles. I put on my best smile but my anger and worry over Gabe was still there and my eyes kept glancing toward the door. "Hey, Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Uncle B. going to come? He said he might be able to right?"

"That's what he said. I'll go call him." I stood and walked to my bedroom. Away from Leon's intelligent gaze I whispered out a prayer to heaven. "Balthazar? I was just wondering if you could stop by Leo really wanted-."

"I brought him something." Balthazar exclaimed holding out a gift.

"Come around the front entrance you crazy angel I think he might find it weird that you just spawned in his parent's bedroom."

"Good point." He laughed before vanishing. As I walked out of my room a knock resonated from the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" I asked with a smile. "Why don't you go answer it, Leon." He ran towards the door and ripped it open.

"Uncle B.!" He yelled throwing his arms out as Balthazar lifted him into the air.

"Hey, Kid! How you doing?" He set Leo back down and removed his wool coat and threw it over a chair. Advancing he wrapped me in a warm hug. "How are you, Casey?"

"I'm holding it together. We're down one main character right now but we'll figure it out. Why don't you show Uncle B. your new bike!"

"Wow! That's pretty badass!" He exclaimed.

"Balthazar! Language!" I yelped laughing. He threw a hand over his mouth an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Uncle B. is right though." Leon agreed looking at the box in approval.

"That's it get out of my house! You're a horrible influence on my kid!" I laughed pointed the door sarcastically. "Now who wants cookies?!" I yelled. Balthazar and Leon's hands both shot up. "And this is when we find out you Balthazar are secretly on seven."

"Hottest seven year old you've ever met!" He rebuked. Rolling my eyes I grabbed the tin of cookies from the counter and cast a look at the door yet again just praying that he'd make it home. I could handle him missing Christmas but it'd be a punch in the face to Leon.

"Come on, cookies!" Balthazar commanded. Placing on a smile I turned and brought the tin back making sure to throw it at Bal. He pulled one out and placed it atop Leon's head and shoved one into his mouth. "Milk too!" He requested almost unintelligibly through a mouth full of cookies.

"Uncle B. you've got to say please too!"

"Yes, what happened to your great angelic manners, good sir?!"

"Please," he grumbled eating another cookie. "Tell you what champ, in your room you'll find a present; why don't you go get it? But it is hidden so you'll have to look hard." Leon rose to the challenge and raced to his room.

"Where's Gabriel?" I asked as soon as Leon was far enough away.

"No clue but if he doesn't show up I'm kicking his ass!" Balthazar stated in anger. "It's complete bullshit that he isn't here. He can stop giving people his 'just deserts' and show up to his fucking kids Christmas. I don't think he realizes what he's doing. He has forever so it never really occurred to him that little things like this will really matter to Leo."

"I don't know what to do, Balthazar." I placed my head on the mans shoulder in agitation. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to help the only way he could.

"I hope he comes sister. If he doesn't then I'm very sorry both for your emotional trauma and the fact the man's going to be so badly beaten he won't look too hot for awhile."

"Thanks. Nice that one angel could spare the time."

"Not really a big deal. In the past five hours. Michael broke Zachariahs nose. Rachel had a mental breakdown. I told Michael to go fuck himself because he's a stupid prick who doesn't care about anyone but big Daddy. And Castiel has managed to be completely uncaring about the whole damn thing. How is that for Christmas, eh?" He shrugged and stepped back at the sound of Leon rushing towards the living room.

"I found it!" He war cried jumping on the couch the present cradled to his chest.

"Well open it right up Kiddo!" Bal cheered happily. And past Leo's eyes Balthazar grasped my hand in comfort, rubbing my knuckles as we watched my son open up the box. He opened it carefully and peered into the wooden box.

Balthazar stood from his spot and crouched down next to Leon on the floor and said, "That's very important to me, Leon. And I trust you to take care of it and wear it. This will protect you, a long time ago my Dad gave that to me. Not personally but it still means a lot."

Balthazar raised up the Sigil of Defense necklace carved with runes and appeared to be incredibly old. Gently and seemingly with purpose placed it around my son's neck. "Thank you Balthazar. That may just rest my soul a bit."

"I try." Leon gave my friend a hug and touched the necklace with pride. I looked at Bal in thanks and he winked at me.

"Thanks Uncle B.!"

"You're welcome Kiddo."

The night wore on and it was 11:00. This was the latest Leon had ever made it but he was determined to wait for his father. His eyes drooped and he looked ready to fall asleep.

"Leo. you want to open the rest of your presents?" He looked at me with anger and disappointment blazing in his eyes.

"No! I don't want any stupid presents! They don't mean anything without my Dad. And I don't want that special one you said I couldn't open! Take them all back! I don't care, I'm going to bed." And with tears in his eyes he ran to his bedroom.

In anger punched the floor and covered my face. "Damn it Gabriel! Where the fuck are you!" Bal nudged my shoulder in comfort.

"I'll go talk to him." Balthazar stood and walked off. I followed him and stood outside the room as they talked.

"I'm sorry your Dad wasn't here, Kiddo."

"I don't care. It doesn't matter anyway." Leon grumbled.

"You can't lie to me, Leon."

"Yeah, it sucks. I want him here."

"You know my brother he can be a bit of a fool. But I know how you're feeling."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you see I grew up with a Dad who I never even met. I love him don't get me wrong, he'll always be my Dad. So you remember that at least your Dad does come around. Now enough of this cheesy shit, get some sleep kid." He walked out the room and smiled at me. We headed back to the kitchen and he sat at the bar. "Waiter. Drinks!" He ordered.

I laughed and pulled out some of the better scotch I had. Pouring him and myself a glass I downed mine in one go. "That's it, sweetheart just get drunk. Instant stress reliever!"

Laughing I downed another glass before remembering I actually got Balthazar a present this year. Last year I forgot and felt like an ass because he got me a nice necklace. "I got you a present!" I declared excited, grabbing it from under the tree. Handing it to him he weighed and examined it closely.

Sitting on the barstool next to him I blurted out, "For the sake of baby Jesus it isn't a bomb Bal open it!" He raised an eyebrow at me before pulling at the wrapping to revealed a classic aged bourbon.

He grinned at me before pulling me into a hug. "Thanks!" I beamed at him before pouring him another drink. We conversed quietly for a while careful not to wake Leon. And then at about 2:00 Gabriel thought it would be a good time to return for Christmas. By this time I was only mildly drunk seeing as Bal had made me slow down on the drinks.

He came waltzing in like nothing fucking happened. I looked at him as he came over and shook my head in disbelief. "Hey, Casey. Sorry I'm a little late. Did a really good one with a fake vampire. Should have seen the girl's face."

"Sounds fun." I stated dryly taking another drink of the nearly empty scotch. He caught the sarcasm and raised an eyebrow at me. I pulled out my present for him from under the counter. Placing it in front of Gabe he sat down smiling at the parcel.

He tore into it with the same excitement I had seen on Leon's face. He pulled out a box of fudge from his favorite candy store, Kilwin's. Giving me a kiss in thanks he said, "Thanks, love. Did Balthazar come?"

"Yeah he actually left a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Glad he could make it."

"Yeah did better than you." I stated bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You should have been here Gabriel!"

"Casey I love you but I'm Loki I've got a job to do. These sons of bitches don't stop because it's Christmas!"

"He decided that Christmas sucked because of you Gabe."

"He knows what I do is important."

"Does he? Does he really?"

"He know's I love him. It's Leon he's a good kid, he'll be fine."

"I don't know Gabe, you're my husband and I love you so much," I wrapped my arms around his waist burying my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. "But he needs his Dad around Gabriel."

"Ok, it's Christmas come on let's get your present." With one hand on my waist he grabbed a box from the tree. Sitting down in front of me he watched as I carefully opened the package. A gasp escaped my throat as I stared down at it in awe. "It's a Torc, they're normally worn by Goddesses but you're pretty enough to be mistaken for one and well you're with me." He grinned winking at me.

"It's beautiful." I breathed staring down at the gold metal necklace adorned with emeralds. It was obviously ancient and expensive.

"Here." He picked me up and placed me in his lap like I weighed the equivalence of 5 pounds. Gently smoothing back my hair Gabe kissed the side of my neck before fastening on the necklace. Curling up with him I let myself fall asleep in my angel's arms.

Little did I know that Balthazar and Leon were watching with content from the hall. This is my family: Gabriel, Balthazar, Leon and me.


	2. Introduction II

Introduction II

5 Years Ago

"What've we got?" Dean asked looking at me from the drivers seat.

Looking down at all the papers on my lap I replied, "Hesperia, California or Pike Creek, Delaware?"

Dean gave me his 'bitchface'. "Really going to ask?"

"Hesperia, California has had three murders in the past 2 weeks. The doors were locked and the victimswere all mothers of younger children. I'm going with Changelings."

"Hate those things. What kind of fucked up monster does that to a mother?"

"So let's go." I said setting the research in the back seat before closing my eyes.

"Wake up, Sammy." Dean chided shaking my shoulder.

Groaning I opened my eyes to find Dean already out of the car and half way to a hotel room. It was night time, checking my clock told me it was 11:00. Getting out of the Impala I stretched before making my way into the room with Dean.

"Get some more shut eye, we'll do some research on other mothers in Hesperia tomorrow." Nodding I got dressed for bed and crawled onto the uncomfortable mattress. Dean turned on the police scanner just in case and we settled in for the night. Later ,the sound of ringing pierced through my head and woke me up.

Reaching for my phone I set it against my ear. "Yeah?" I asked groggily.

"Hey, Sam." Bobby greeted.

"Hi, Bobby. What do you need." I asked sitting up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Dean was looking at me in confusion so I clicked Bobby onto speaker. "You're on speaker, Bobby."

"Ok, boys. A friend of mine just called me, she ain't a hunter but she knows her way around. Anyway she just called from Hesperia, California freaking out because she thinks her son's a changeling."

"Yeah, we'll check it out, where's she live? We're already there."

"2045 Clefter St. hurry boys, I'm worried about her."

"We're on the way Bobby." Dean reassured pulling on clothes. Hanging up I also got dressed. In a hurry my brother and I jumped into the Impala and he took off to the women's home. Pulling into the driveway of an expensive important neighborhood house we went right to the door. I called out for her and Dean began picking the door.

We entered the house guns at the ready and looked around at the broken plates and glasses. As we walked down the hall we saw pictures that had been smashed and a large blood stain on the floor. As we entered the second hall Dean and I split up. I entered a boys room full of pictures and what looked to be a set of Crusaders armor in the corner. With a raised eyebrow I exited the room moving on to the next.

It was obviously the master with a large green satin king size bed and a bathroom. Walking toward the bathroom I heard a voice, "Don't move you son of a bitch."

I turned slowly holding up my gun and looked at her. She was obviously the mother, with her blond hair that was knotted with blood and she bleeding from her neck. Slowly crouching down I set my gun on the floor.

"You must be Casey McLeod. I'm Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer sent us to check on you and your son. Where is your husband?"She let out a sigh of relief and lowered the revolver in her hand letting it fall to the ground with a thunk. The adrenalin rush she must have been on collapsed and she sagged down to the ground.

"Sam! The Changeling was already dead." Dean called out walking into the bedroom. My brother came to a halt when he saw Casey. Whether it was from the fact that he hadn't expected to see her or the fact the only thing she had on was a fallen open robe and underwear.

She was pretty but well I think being married with a son and covered in her own blood would put Dean off. "Your husband, Mrs. McLeod?" I asked as she pulled the robe over herself.

"He's out on business."

"Is there anyone you could stay with, some who could protect you while we find your son?"

"No! There's no way in Hell you two are going to go get my son without me." She stated with conviction standing up even though her body shook from exhaustion. "These bastards are not going to take my son away from me!"

I nodded to her knowing arguing would only stress her more. "Come back to the hotel with us, I'll fix you up. Dean grab her some clothes we'll be in the car." He gave me a thumbs up before going and digging around for a bag while Casey and I left going out to the car.

"I'm not going with you." She stated simply.

"Why not?" I asked looking at her in confusion.

"I appreciate you coming but I only called Bobby to ask him how to kill it. He took it upon himself to call you. This is family business Mr. Winchester and sorry, but you aren't family."

"You can't go alone."

"I don't plan to, Fergus will be coming with me."

"Fergus?"

"My Dad." She smiled.

"How about you and your Dad come with us." I compromised.

"No I don't think you and my Dad would get along. Anyway he isn't even my biological father."

"Family doesn't end with blood." I said softly.

"Damn straight." She took a step back pulling the robe tighter around herself. Giving me a smile she turned and ran down the street, seemingly oblivious to her fatigue. I knew I couldn't stop her. Just like us she understood what was family business and what's just business. Casey McLeod was right this wasn't out affair but that hasn't stopped Dean and I in the past.

_Casey's POV_

After taking off from Sam Winchester I called up a prayed to Balthazar. I waited patiently for him to appear behind me and tap my shoulder like he has a habit of doing but he didn't. I tried again and he still didn't show, there must have been something big going on. Continuing down the road I jogged up the the mansion Fergus owned.

Knocking on the door his butler answered and as soon as he saw me he let me right in and straight up to Fergus' study. "Sir, Mrs. Mcleod is here to see you."

"Come on in, Casey." As soon as he saw my state he jumped up from his chair. "What the Hell happened to you?!"

"I need your help." I said. Sitting in the chair I speculated the last time I had said those words to him.

~~Flashback~~

I stumbled into my room the blood leaking off my skin and onto the floor. Drip, drip, drip. My voice quaking with sobs as I moved towards the bed but I never made it and ended up collapsing in shock and curled up in the center of the floor. Blood dribbled from my mouth as I cried out. "This is all my fault... I shouldn't have talked. No talking, no talking." I chanted. That's when I met him, Fergus McLeod, the demon who saved me.

"No talking, huh, my dear. You must be Casey. I'm Crowley or Fergus whichever you prefer."

"What... what do you want!" I whispered crawling away from the stranger.

"I want to help you. Now I don't normally do this but for you I'll make an exception."

"What...? I don't understand. Please mister it isn't a good time."

"When is it ever a good time, sunshine? If you want my help all you have to do is ask."

"I need your help."

"I'll help you if you give me a gift in ten years."

"What gift?"

"Your soul." My eyes had shot wide as I watched Fergus' eyes turn black. "So? One wish and it's yours, anything."

"I want my..." I stopped and bit my lip before deciding the only thing that would help. "I want my father to die."

Crowley smiled softly at me before crouching down next to me. Smiling he kissed me on the cheek. "It'll be done." He promised before vanishing and seconds later I heard Dad scream.

~~End of Flashback~~

"Of course, sunshine, with what?" He asked.

"Changelings have my son. One of them fed off of me." I started showing him the cuts on my neck.

"Free of charge." He smiled maliciously. "Anderson!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Fresh clothes and bandages for Mrs. McLeod. Afterwards show her our weapon stock."

"Right this way, ma'am." I followed him to my room and once we arrived Anderson gestured to the closet. "I'll be right outside." I nodded and took the time to change and bandage my neck but everything else would have to wait. I tried to call Bal again but he must have been too busy to hear me. I didn't bother trying to get ahold of Gabriel he was neck deep in something and wouldn't respond.

Stepping back out of the room I moved to the weapons room going as fast as I could while looking calm. Scanning my choices I decided on a modest flame thrower. "Kill it with fire." I muttered to myself.

""How about this beauty?" I heard a voice from behind me say. Spinning around I came face to face and a little too close to Fergus' friend.

"Space, Alastair. I have a bubble of my space!" I influenced pushing him back. He tilted his head to the side as if examining a bug squirming on filth or a monkey dancing in a cage I can never tell. Holding up the weapon by the top of the handle he handed it to me.

"Careful not to touch. The sharp bit's as hot as Hell." I held my hand above the surface and it seemed like just any ordinary blade. Curious I placed it against a wood table but it had no response. Grinning I spun around slapping it against Alistair's arm. His skin turned red for a moment and then back to normal. "Sorry, sweetie, doesn't work on demons. We like the heat." I shivered at the demons words there was always something creepy about the torturer.

"Alistair stop harassing my girl." Alistair just cackled before walking away. Fergus just rolled his eyes and walked towards me. "Ready to go, sunshine?" He asked before picking up a flamethrower for himself. He held out the crook of his arm like a gentleman. Laughing softly I placed my arm through his and we vanished to an abandoned house.

I nodded to my mentor and walked up to the door wasting no time and kicking it in. Fergus laughed behind me before following with an arrogant skip in his step. We entered the house to find abandoned furniture covered in white sheets and dust in the air. Scrunching up his nose in distaste my father figure wiped down his suit. Shaking my head I crept forward ready for any threat.

Something creaked to my left and I whirled around to come nose to none other that Dean Winchester. Looking behind me I noticed Fergus was no longer with me. Leave it to these boys to cause him to run, I don't blame him if I was a demon I wouldn't be sticking around either. "What the Hell are you fucking doing here!" I whispered angrily.

"We wouldn't let you come alone." Dean said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sighing I turned around advancing ahead while trying to annoy the idiot breathing down the back of my neck.

"Would you stop that!" I growled a little too loudly. Freezing we all glanced around and I noticed the reflection of Sam in the corner of an uncovered mirror. Responding instantly I pushed Dean out of the way and stabbed it through the chest.

"Sam!" Dean screamed in shock before pointing his gun at me.

"The reflection, look at the reflection!" I said quickly pointing to the mirror. Dean looked and relaxed for a moment when he saw it was without a doubt not Sam. Then he went ape- shit. "

"Sammy! Sam I'm coming." He ran through the house all thoughts of stealth flying right out the window. Idiot! Taking off down into the basement I found cages containing several children. Stopping before I released them I looked around for the mother, but seeing no others I began to smash through the locks. As I busted out two of the children it became clear to me Leon wasn't in the other cages.

"Leon. Leon!" I whispered. The only sound was Dean screaming his head off. Closing my eyes I focused using a technique Gabriel had shown me. Sometimes seeing isn't the answer close your eyes and feel, hear, taste what you need. Gabe's voice echoed through my head. Click. Click. Click. The sound of heels approaching from behind. Step right. Swing. Thunk! Opening my eyes I saw the mother's head roll across the floor.

"LEON!" I screamed.

"Mom." Closing my eyes again I focused on his voice. To the left. Turning I ran pushing off things in a mad scramble the other children forgotten for the moment. Running forward I slammed into the locked door that contained Leon so hard it damaged my shoulder. It groaned but made no sign to move. Taking a step back to try again I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I spun around and saw Fergus.

Stepping aside I watched as he kicked the door once knocking it completely off the frame. He nodded to me before vanishing again. Rushing into the room I squinted in the shadowy interior being able to see the frames of Leon leaning over an unconscious Sam. "He's ok." Leon promised me. "DEAN! I found them!" I yelled.

As I went to move I felt hands encompass my frame. Glancing down at the shaking frame of my eight year old son I fell to my knees wrapping him in a hug. "Oh, baby. It's going to be ok. Mama's not going to let anything happen to you ever again." He sobbed into my shoulder as I embraced him. Dean walked in nodding to me before going to check on his little brother.

"Mom, mom there were others. Are they ok?" Leon asked through shaky breaths.

"Oh my little archangel." I whispered. "Always the hero." Taking his hand we returned to the other children. Dean helped me bust the locks of the four others in the room.

_ 2 hours later _

Leon had long since fallen asleep on the couch. I was busy scrubbing the blood stain out of the carpet. My body was shaking from exhaustion but I knew there would be no rest for me without my husband. Fighting back a mental break now that the Winchesters had left and Leon was asleep I kept scrubbing even after my hands turned wrinkled and raw.

This was my purpose I'd scrub. Scrub away the memories, scrub away the fear. Funny how this wasn't my first time scrubbing this much blood out of carpet. Last time there was more blood, funny how much blood my father had in him. This was changeling blood so it was closer to black than red. But even so it was almost nostalgic to the day I gave away my soul, sure Fergus had changed my deal. Now I'm still going to Hell but it'll be when I die naturally.

Scrape. Scrape. Splash. Scrape. Scrape. Splash. It was never ending melody. The sound of the door jarred my pattern and I looked up to see Gabriel walking through the door looking like he had a great day. And against my better judgment I laughed. I laughed to the point where I was trying to shut myself up. The metallic scent of blood was clogging my nose. Gabe took one look at my face and the stain on the floor before he dropped his candy bar and raced over.

"Casey? Case! Casey. Casey Jean McLeod!" I couldn't stop laughing there was something just so funny about how everyone else had it better than me. Smiling with tears running down my face I dragged myself into his arms. The laughing slowly faded and all I could hear were these disgusting sobs. Oh god was that me?

All I could feel was Gabe slowly rubbing my back. All I could smell and taste was blood. All I could see were blurry images. but the best of all was a melody it repeated itself over and over. "I've got you. Casey, baby, it's going to be okay. I love you. I've got you. Casey, baby, it's going to be okay. I love you."

Sighing in relief I buried my head in his neck breathing through the blood to the sweet scent of Gabriel. I had Gabe so everything was going to be okay.


	3. Introduction III

Introduction III

3 days ago

Humming softly to myself I flipped over the pancakes I was cooking as Leon came walking out of his room. His hair was bedraggled and he was squinting against the light but that'd have to be normal for every 13 year old boy on a Saturday morning. "Morning, baby." I called out softly as he pulled himself into a chair staring down at his empty plate.

"Pancakes?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yep, coming right up. Strawberry or regular?"

"Most definitely strawberry." Gabe shouted running down the hallway. Laughing I set down both the syrups as Gabriel took his place at the table. "Good morning, Case. Morning, Leon." Gabe greeted ruffling Leo's hair and leaning up to kiss me. Smiling I dipped down and placed my lips against his.

"Pancakes, mom, don't forget the pancakes." Leon pressured. Grinning I scooped up some pancakes and plopped them down on both my boys plates. Gabriel immediately reaction was to lather his in strawberry syrup.

"DAD! Stop!" Leon yelled making me jump.

"What?" He questioned looking at his son.

"You can't just add that much syrup. You have to equalize it so you can taste the pancakes, too. It's a very delicate balance of fluffy and sticky goodness." Leon explained making me hide a grin.

Gabe punched his son's arm lightly. "That's my boy." Rolling my eyes I placed my omelet down in front of me. My husband glanced at it in distaste but ignored it as always. Our biggest disagreement was often the fact that I rarely craved sweets while my boys ate so much of it I'm still amazed that I don't have to roll them across the floor. We ate in silence for a few moments just listening to the radio.

It was serene until Leon's favorite song came on. It was like a movie we all stopped and looked at each other. Gabe jumped up and began to tap the granite with his spoon to the beat of the song. I started to tap the table and hum. Gabriel jumped on his chair and began using a spoon as a microphone, "Moving forward using all my breath. Making love to you was never second best." My husband winked at me.

Grinning I started to sing too, "I'll stop the world and melt with you. You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time."

"Dream of better lives the kind which never hate." Gabe joined and we were all singing and jumping around the kitchen. At the end of the song we heard clapping and in unison we all turned to see who it was. Balthazar was leaning up against the counter with a smile across his face.

"Hey, Uncle B." Leon cheered.

"Hey, rockstar." He smiled. "I'm just passin' through. Case I won't be able to hear any of your prayers for a few days." I nodded to him before giving my best friend a hug.

"Be safe, angel." I whispered to him.

"Always am." He replied before vanishing again.

"You've got to go too?" I asked Gabe.

"Yeah, no rest for the wicked." He responded. Giving him a quick kiss Gabe walked over to Leon giving him a hug. "See you, late tonight."

"Bye, Dad. Love you."

"Later, angel." We watched as Gabe nodded before vanishing from sight.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?" I asked picking up Gabe's sticky plate.

"I've been having these strange dreams lately." I stopped and pivoted around to look at Leon in concern.

"What kind of dreams?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"They all have the same person and it's like they aren't dreams because he wakes me up. I think he wants me to agree to something."

"What does he look like?" I asked my brows furrowing in concern.

"He's got short blonde hair and scabs on the side of his face. Yesterday he told me to call him Luci."My eyes widened and my hands went into fists. Leon looked at me surprised by my reaction.

"Leon Fergus McLeod, under no situation will you ever agree to anything he says. That man is Lucifer. I do not want you talking to him. He shows up you go get someone whether it's your father, Balthazar, Fergus, or me. Do you understand!?"

"Yeah, yeah of course mom." My shoulders sagged as I stared at my son. Rubbing my mouth I pulled out my phone and sat down on the couch.

"Could you grab me a beer, baby?" He nodded before walking into the kitchen. I waited a few moments for my son's return but after a few moments longer than necessary I stood to go see what the problem was. My day grew dark when I noticed the man who had a hand on my son's shoulder.

Slowly stepping back I reached for the drawer with my gun. He made no complaints only watched in amusement. Gripping the handle I pointed it at the stranger. "I don't know who you are but you better back away from him and show your face. He stepped out of the shadows towing with him my boy. The man was a blonde blue eyed mid twenty year old.

"Who are you?" I asked pulling back the firing cock. The man let go of Leon and my angel ran past me into his bedroom. I knew what he was running for, his archangel blade which used to be Lucifer's.

"I'm Michael, positive you've at least heard of me." He stepped forward looking at me like you'd look at an outfit in a store. "You're my vessel, or at least better than this one." He brushed at his skin like it was removable.

"I did assume that I was a vessel." I stated lowering my gun knowing it'd do nothing but piss off an angel. Gabriel, please come home now! Gabriel! The blondes eyes traveled up and down my form giving me the chills but I didn't let it show.

"You're a smart girl, I like that. I'll make you a deal, your son's got straight shot to heaven even if he accepts Lucifer's offer. All you have to do is let me in."

"You can sell me deals all you want but I know that Leon's going to heaven. You can't send away the worthy asshole." I ground out.

"What makes you an expert?!" He laughed stepping forward. Leon came out of the hall holding Lucifer's weapon.

"Leon, honey, why don't you go over to your Grandpa's house. And me and the nice man will talk it out."

"Alright, Mom." The 13 year old took a few steps back watching Michael carefully. As he reached the door and twisted the handle he found it jammed and unmovable. "Just leave us alone."

Michael approached Leon and I went to stand in front of my son but a force flowed through my body and I found myself unmovable. "Get the fuck away from my son!"

"Or what?" He looked amused almost content with the situation.

"You touch my son and so help me I will kill you. I will find a way and your wings will decorate my floor." My words came out through clenched teeth as I fought at my bounds. And to my surprise Michael started laughing!

"What do you know of angels? What do you know of me!" He placed a hand on my shoulder in mock sympathy. "I will rip your child's heart because he is Lucifer's spawn and then you will agree to me and I will kill my little brother. Alright. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why'd you forget the part where you fail at killing my boy and I stab you to death... hmm let's say 8 times just to be thorough." I spit at him. If we were going to die then we'd die without agreeing to let Michael play god.

"You'll regret-" I cut him off.

"Leon remember what I told you not to do. Do the opposite." I was desperate Gabe wasn't coming Balthazar couldn't come the only person who could help now was Lucifer. I just had to hope that'd be eventually give me back my son in one piece.

And as a faithful son he did just that agreeing to vessel Lucifer. And as Lucifer appeared Michael ripped out his heart. Giving me a smile he vanished leaving me, Lucifer and a corpse that seconds ago was my son.

I stared at Leon for a moment uncomprehending it all until Lucifer placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." And he vanished once again leaving me all alone.

And all I could think of was I wish I could sell my sold soul.


End file.
